


Little Junebug

by KarmaSpitter



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, McCree adopts an abandoned kid and becomes a dad, eventual mchanzo later, other ships guaranteed but background
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-01-09 19:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaSpitter/pseuds/KarmaSpitter
Summary: Jesse McCree returns with the Recall, only he's bringing a little one with him.





	1. Chapter 1

In the meeting room at Watchpoint Gibraltar, former Overwatch members were getting their greetings and such out of the way. When everyone had calmed down, Winston had taken his place at the head as the new de facto leader. No one had been willing to take it so it seemed fitting that he would take up the reins then. Seeing as they didn't have any of the official founders anymore.

Winston welcomed everyone back to Overwatch, going on to explain why they had been called back. The issues with Talon springing up all over the world. What Overwatch meant as a whole, to him at least, and why PETRAS needed to be repealed.  
It was as he was finishing up the details about the living arrangements, did the doors slide open. The AI, Athena interjecting with a quick, _"Winston, Agent McCree has arrived."_  
"Apologies fer bein' tardy, this lil tyke decided to be fussy so I had to hang back to calm her down." came McCree's Southern drawl. 

Angela Ziegler's eyes widened. "Jesse?" she said as both Lena and Genji launched to their feet.  
"Jesse!" Lena cheered, rushing towards him when she stopped dead in her tracks, Genji of course crashing into her. The two were collecting themselves before everyone realized what had made Lena freeze in her tracks.

 

There was McCree, looking much older than they remembered; dressed in chaps with worn cowboy boots (complete with spurs and all), a bright red serape, and cowboy hat. His skin a deep tan with dark auburn hair which was hidden beneath the old stetson he wore.  
But in his arms, one of which was a prosthetic up to his elbow; was a toddler. Not even a toddler, the kid didn't look to be more than a year old at best.  
Much darker complexion than McCree, with short black hair and bright brown-colored eyes. Wearing an old worn orange shirt, old jeans, and little sneakers that looked like they might've once been red. The child's gender was completely hard to guess.

  
Lena blinked before tilting her head. "Uh... so who's this little tyke then?" asked the Brit.  
McCree grinned, adjusting his hold on the kid, whom had been staring curiously at all these new people. "This folks, is little Junebug. And she's my daughter." McCree said.

 

Junebug, as she was called, buried her face into McCree's shoulder when Lena had smiled and waved at her.


	2. Chapter 2

A year prior to it all, Jesse McCree was still a wanted man. Thirty-six years old, no friends and no Blackwatch nor Overwatch to help him out anymore. He was alone in the world.  
He was here in Louisiana, trying to hide out for the time being. He'd ducked into the spiraling alleyways and backways once he spotted a couple known bounty hunters on the main drag. He kept his pace up when he heard something. He stopped his movement, looking around and waiting for the noise.  
_There it was again!_  
It sounded almost like... a baby. A crying baby at that.

He wanted to mind his own, keep up his pace. But it was still a kid, and sounded like it really needed help. Sighing, he followed the noise until he found an old beaten up dumpster. Far from the beaten path and no one in sight.  
Then the baby cried again, McCree realized in shock that it was coming from the dumpster. "What in Sam hell--" McCree swore as he pushed the dumpster's lid up. The thing was full of old trash, as to be expected. But, he noticed a bundle of old cloth lying on top of all the various bags of trash. He hesitated before flipping a bit of the fabric off.

Lying in the bundle was a baby, couldn't be more than several days old. Wearing a pink onesie and wailing its little lungs out. He hesitated before lifting up the baby, cloth and all from the trash.  
"Aw hell. Hey there, lil Darlin'," McCree cooed the child, as he carefully rocked the baby to calm it down. After a bit of soft cooing and rocking, the baby quieted down. Pleased to be held it seemed. "now who was dumb enough to leave ya' in the trash now?"  
McCree looked up as the sky as he heard the sounds of thunder not that far off. "C'mon then, guess I better get ya' some food and shelter before we get rained on."

 

McCree settled back into the cot as he detailed this story to Angela about how he came to have a daughter. The doctor, for honest reason, was angry. "Who just abandoned this poor child in a _DUMPSTER_ of all things?!" she hissed. McCree shrugged back at her.  
"Dunno, Ang. Don't think I ever will." he said, as Junebug was getting checked up by Angela. "It's why I took her with me rather than just dump her into the adoption system. I knew I couldn't exactly give her a good life bein' on the run and all. But, it's still a better life rather than what she might've had."

Angela didn't say anything, as she saw to the child. Course Junebug didn't like that, and started crying for McCree. "Hey, June. Over here." McCree called, waving his arm and perking the girl's attention. "Dad's here, see?"  
"Dada!" the child called back to him. McCree glanced up towards the ceiling, chuckling.  
"And.... all set. She seems healthy as can be." Angela informed as McCree rose to his feet.  
"Gotta give me some slack, Ang. I'm a lot better of a Dad than people give me credit for." He scooped the kid into his arms, kissing her on the cheek and getting a giggle in response. "Better talk to Winston, got a feelin' he'll stick most of us in bunkbed rooms. I wanna have a room just for me and June."  
"Will you be needing a crib for her then, Jesse?" the doctor asked.

  
McCree shook his head. "Nah, June's good with sleeping with me. Plus, I'd panic I woke up to find she wasn't beside me. Gotta go, Ang. See ya' at dinner."

 

**\------------**

 

Two weeks later, found McCree watching Junebug playing with some toys that Lena and Angela had insisted on buying for her. He grinned as he watched her play, leaning into his right arm.  
_"Agent McCree."_ chimed Athena from the overhead speaker.  
"Yeah?" he perks up.  
_"There is someone at the door to your living space."_  
He shifted up, stretching his arms. He'd been fiddling with some of the workings of his prosthetic so it was lying on the table he so didn't snatch up from one of the old offices here at base. "Who is it?"  
There was a pause from the AI. _"I was informed not to tell you."_

  
Sighing, he got to his feet. Passing by Junebug as he did, pausing to rustle her hair a bit, before he approached the door. He opened it, only to find a muscular woman standing in front of his door with a sly grin on her face. Her dark ebony hair framed her face, a tattoo of the Eye of Horus was under her right eye.  
His eyes glimmered. "Fareeha Amari." He quickly hugged her tightly. She patted his back.  
"Good to see you too, Jesse." He pulled away from the hug, still smiling.  
"What're you doin' here then?" McCree questioned with a raise of his eyebrow as he invited Fareeha in. "Pardon the mess, wasn't expectin' visitors."  
"It's fine. But, I'm joining Overwatch. I got word of the Recall from one of my Mother's old belongings. It only seemed right." She explained as she sat down into one of the chairs he had near the table. McCree grabbed the other one, flipping it around and sitting down. "So, while I was getting my physical from Angela, or should I call her Doctor Ziegler now?"

McCree shrugged. "Call her Angela. I mean, you've known her since you were just a runt."  
"Speaking of runt, she mentioned you have a little one in your care now." Fareeha had started to say, when Junebug had wandered over to her at that moment and offered the new woman one of her toys.  
Fareeha blinked, before taking the toy, a little airplane, from her. "Oh, thank you."  
"Good girl, June. Taught her well." McCree mused before said child wandered over to him, holding her arms up. He didn't waste any time, leaning down and looping his right arm around her to pull her up to his seat. She peered over the back, looking at Fareeha.  
"June... is that her name?"  
"Yeah, course I call her Junebug. Cute little nickname for her."

"Wonder what Mum would think if she was... still alive. Jesse McCree, ex-Deadlock and sassy little shit, as Gabriel called him, father to some abandoned kid." Fareeha said, crossing her arms.  
McCree huffed out a laugh, while June was feeling at his stump of an arm. "June Ana McCree's her full name. Ang helped me get her birth certificate set up and everything."  
Fareeha gave a small smile, she seemed to understand. Jesse had been very close to her Mom, seemed only fitting that he'd name his daughter after her. "So, how's your sister doing?"  
"Marisol? She's fine. Still livin' out near Santa Fe. She's helped out with June here and there when she could." he replied, "Didn't wanna depend on her. She's got enough trouble as is with the bounty hunters harassing her for my location. Didn't want her to worry about some kid I picked up too."  
June tapped his arm before pointing at Fareeha. "June, that's your Auntie Fareeha. I know she doesn't look anythin' like the pictures I had of her, but it's still her."

 

  
"Nice of ya' to visit, Fareeha." McCree said as Fareeha stepped outside his room.  
"When Angela said you were here, I just had to come visit after all."  
He tilted his head. "Where ya' off to now then?"

"Reinhardt's squire is arriving on base. I offered to help get them all set up in the workshop." Fareeha detailed, "If I want to be a part of this team, I want to prove it. Not just have people vouching for me all the time."  
"You do whatever you can then, Fareeha. Also, _FYI_ , you're on baby sitting duty if I get shipped out on a mission."  
"Only if you cook dinner when you get back."

  
McCree laughed aloud. "Deal."


	3. Chapter 3

McCree had lifted little June into his arms as he used one hand to wheel her stroller out of the hanger. He'd gone shopping with some of the gals, being Angela, Lena, and the new girl, Hana.  
The stroller was packed full of bags of new clothes and a random assortment of things that the girls had insisted on buying for June. He huffed out a laugh as June looked about as he moved on his path. "Yer gonna be spoiled rotten by yer new Aunts, Junebug. Aunt Mari's gonna get real jealous when she finds out." he said, June not caring for his words and smacking at his hat.

"McCree, there you are!" came Winston's voice, halting McCree's steps. He turned to see Winston approaching him, June pointing to him. "I've been trying to reach you for hours."  
"Eh sorry Winst, went shopping with the girls and they insisted on buying lil Bug here some clothes. What's wrong?"  
Winston sighed, "Well, we got two more arrivals today. And when Athena was prepping the rooms, the alarms started going off." He noticed McCree's wide eyes, "It was simply mold, honestly to be expected. But the only problem was Athena detected mold in Reinhardt's, Fareeha's, and Lena's rooms; as well as three more unoccupied rooms."  
Before McCree could speak, Athena answered his unsaid question, _"I took the liberty of scanning your room thoroughly three additional times, Agent McCree. Your room is secure."_  
McCree bounced June in his arms. "Thank god, wouldn't want this lil one getting sick." He looked back to Winston. "So, what's the problem?"

"The problem is, I'm going to need you to share a room with one of the newcomers--" He held up a finger to stop McCree's rant in its tracks. "-- _FOR_ the time being. This is not permanent. I'll have the cleaning bots working to clear all the mold out. I just wanted to inform you so that you can get everything settled on your end."  
McCree groaned. "This fella, he ain't gonna be trouble is he? And I figured he was a guy as ya'aint havin' two people of the opposite sex sleep in the same room."

Winston pushed his glasses back to his eyes. "I can assure you, he isn't going to trouble you in the slightest."  
"Fine, I'll go get things moved around in my place and you can send him over. I'll tell Athena when I'm clear." McCree said, wheeling the strolled towards his room, groaning once the doors shut, "Never a dull moment, lil Bug." He plopped June down onto the mattress and handed her favorite toy, a plush seahorse that Genji must've gotten for her. She squealed in delight, hugging the thing tightly and rolling onto her side.

McCree chuckled, before he pulled down all her spare toys down from the top bunk. Noting to tell Lena or Ang that if they wanted to get her anything else, get her a big toybox to hold all this. He settled on pushing all the toys into the closest for now.

He had just finished putting away June's new clothes when the door opened and there was a gasp of surprise. A man was there in the doorway, McCree's best guess was that this was his new roommate. But he hadn't told Athena to let the newcomer know. Guess he found his way here himself.

  
The man was an older looking man of Asian descent, with sharp eyes that reminded him almost of the look Ana would give. Despite his age, he seemed to be rather fit and dressed more casual than one would expect.  
"My apologies, I just needed to... get away from all of the noise." he spoke.

McCree rose to his feet, shutting the closet door. Giving a calm smile, "I hear ya' there, partner. Lots of hustle 'n bustle nowadays." He held out his hand. "Jesse McCree, you probably heard of me."  
"Hanzo. And yes, I have. You have quite the bounty on your head. But, I have no interest in claiming it I assure you." Hanzo replied, shaking his hand, before drawing his hand back.  
"Hope you don't mind, you're gonna have the top bunk. I've already claimed the bottom one." McCree said as Hanzo paced by him, removing his jacket to reveal an intricate dragon tattoo there on his left arm. Hanzo had turned back towards McCree when his body tensed. McCree could see why as June was looking at the tattoo and touching it, all with wide eyes. "Figured someone might've told ya', this here's June. Found her abandoned in a dumpster nearly a year ago. I've kinda adopted her as my own."  
June kept pointing at Hanzo's tattoo and babbling the typical toddler babble. McCree chuckled, rustling her hair. "I know Juney, its a real impressive tattoo isn't it?" he said, before gently pulling her little hands away. "No no, Junebug, this fella's new and he needs a break. Aw, don't be givin' me lip lil missy."

 

 

"McCree, I must tell you." Genji had started after having pulled the cowboy aside. "Hanzo is-"  
"Yer brother."  
"Wha- How did you-?"  
McCree blew out some smoke as he was on a smoke break. June was off, bonding with Fareeha while Dada got his first break in a while. "I ain't stupid, Genji. Just figured I wouldn't point it out is all. Fella's standoffish as is and I gotta live in the same room as him. Didn't want any bad air between us."  
Genji leaned into the wall. "I'm honestly surprised. After all I had said about Hanzo, all I wanted to do to him. I told you everything and yet-"  
"Genji, I'm too old to be holdin' grudges. Besides, if you can forgive him, then he's alright in my book." he said, before putting out his cigarillo. "Besides, June seems to like him. Especially that tattoo, she kept pointing at it."  
Genji paused at this. "She.... she did?"  
"Yeah, to be honest, she hasn't interacted with many people, maybe she's not used to seeing tattoos. Or she likes the colors, it is a pretty nice tattoo. Not gonna lie."

Genji went quiet while McCree talked on. Looked like he'd be having a conversation with his brother after this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And three chapters in when Hanzo shows up.  
> I'll be honest, I work on this when I can.
> 
> Message me @ karmasvengence on tumbr, no you aren't bothering me I swear.


	4. Chapter 4

Hanzo was woken up the by loud banging on the door. He sat up from his bunk, climbing down before he groggily made his way to the door. "Yes?" he asked as it slid open with a sharp hiss.

Outside of the door stood Fareeha, her face flushed. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, Hanzo. I was trying to find Jesse but I can't find him anywhere." she apologized.  
Hanzo blinked, before noticing June was being carried by Fareeha. "He was shipped off on some short recon mission." he replied, Fareeha groaned.  
"It must've been unplanned or something. I got a date and I can't watch June and no one else in base is free. I don't wanna drag June here along for it too."  
Hanzo motioned his hands to her. "Give her to me, I can tend to her until her Father returns."  
This made Fareeha pause, "Uh... are you sure? You don't have to if you don't want to."

"Nonsense, I cared for Genji when he was younger. I'm quite capable of tending to a child for a few hours." Hanzo said, motioning his hands towards the child.  
"Well... alright. See you later, June." Fareeha said, kissing the tot on the head before passing her over to Hanzo's arms. "Fareeha's got a date with a cute Squire."

June opened and closed her hand as if to wave good-bye as Fareeha disappeared down the hall. Hanzo sighed as he returned inside. He deposited the child on the floor near some of her toys before he settled back down. He didn't feel up to climbing back up to his bunk so he settled down into the lower bunk. Lying on his right side and shutting his eyes, allowing his left arm to hang off the bed.  
When he felt something touching his arm. Opening his eyes, he noted the little girl had once again taken up an interest in his tattoo. Those brown eyes glimmering, filled with curiosity as she studied the details.  
Then, her gaze unfocused from his arm and jerked up above Hanzo. Her eyes wide with fascination now. He hummed as he studied her responses before his eyes followed her gaze, spying the dragons circling nearby. Having chose much more... miniature forms.  
  
June turned her attention on these, reaching her hands up and grasping at the air towards the dragons. He gave a huff of amusement. "So, you can see them."  
June didn't seem to pay him any attention as one of the dragons floated down towards her. She was bright-eyed, reaching out a hand to pat the dragon on the head as if it were a dog. It wasn't unwelcome though, as the dragon leaned up into her touch.  
"You must be a sensitive to mythical beings. Some children can see them, some can't." he spoke aloud, most likely to himself. He leaned down, lifting the girl into his arms and sitting her down. He carefully grasped her left hand in his left hand as the two dragons grouped in front of her. Gently, Hanzo pushed her hand out to the dragons. While the friendlier one headbutt at it, the other was more temperamental. Sniffing at the child's hand before locking its' eyes with Hanzo.  
Unsaid words were said as Hanzo sighed. "Yes, I am aware that this mirrors how my Father introduced me to his Dragon. I'm only doing this to show her that you mean no harm."  
This seemed to relax the second dragon who leaned its head onto June's hand. Earning a squeal from the girl.  
  
  


  
The door slid open and a very exhausted Jesse McCree entered, yawning as he set his bag aside. He probably should go get June from Fareeha, she's probably pissed to all hell that he took off without telling her.  
"Dada!" came June's squeal, which made him jerk.  
There he saw June snuggled up beside Hanzo on the lower bunk, the elder man looking towards him in surprise. A holoDevice in his hand, as the tune of some kids show played. They must've been bonding.  
Hanzo couldn't even sit up fast enough before June was climbing over him to move towards McCree. Who scooped her up into his arms. "Well howdy there, Junebug. You bondin' with Hanzo?"  
Hanzo was sitting up, pausing the video as June babbled at her Dad.  
"Oh really now?" McCree said, a smile on his face. "Is that so?"  
She babbled more as Hanzo watched this go on. Almost reminded him of his Father talking with Genji before he had learnt how to talk.  
  
"Well that's great to hear." He set her down, rustling her hair. He then turned his attention on Hanzo. "What happened to Fareeha?"  
"She told me that she had a date and that she didn't want to drag the child along with them. So, I insisted to tend to her until your return."  
Upon this, McCree's eyebrows shot up into his hairline. "Aw sh... darn. 'reeha never told me about her havin' a date. And we tell each other everythin'." McCree spoke, "She say who the date was with?"  
"Um, something about a Squire?"  
This made McCree start cackling, doubling over as he laughed before wiping his eyes. "Jesus, with Brigitte of all people. No wonder why she didn't speak a peep." he said, still chuckling.  
Seeing Hanzo's confused look spurred him to explain, "Brigitte, while she's Reinhardt's Squire. She's also kinda Torbjörn's daughter. To think, the daughter of Ana Amari is dating the daughter of Torbjörn Lindholm."  
It was Hanzo's turn for his eyebrows to raise. "....how? I did not think of him as the fatherly type."  
"You kiddin' me? He's got eight other kids, same Mother and everthin'." McCree gave a shrug. "Dunno how he does it, I can barely handle that little one over there. Speakin' of which, how was she? She didn't give ya' any problems, did she?"

Hanzo pondered, remembering the interaction earlier but decided against mentioning it. "Ms Amari dropped her off, I was tired so I laid down here so I could rest and watch her. She climbed onto me, after a while I found some child's show to distract her.  
"Whew, glad she didn't give ya' trouble though. June's always been pretty well behaved, which worked out for me. Only time she ever really cried was back when I found her in the dumpster. But, pardon my ramblin' and all, thanks Hanzo." McCree said.  
"Your thanks is not needed." Hanzo spoke.  
"Eh whatever floats yer boat, I'd hate to move ya' and all, but I'd like my bed back."  
  
  
Hanzo took this to stand up and move out of the way, McCree brushing past him and settling down. Boots and all, hat over his face.  
He didn't see Hanzo making a side glance at June, who's attention seemed to be taken by the dragons she could see. He pressed a finger to his lips, while this could be deemed as him telling her to hush and let her Dad rest, it could also mean don't tell your Dad what you can see.  
Before Hanzo turned and left the room, the doors siding shut with a hiss.  
He could hear the child whine behind the door as the dragons disappeared for her. Paying it no mind, he continued on his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done for now.  
> June is precious and pure.
> 
> Come send me an ask on my tumblr, no you aren't bothering me I swear.  
> http://karmasvengence.tumblr.com/


	5. Chapter 5

Genji was pleased that his Master, Zenyatta had agreed to join him with the Recalled Overwatch. Having Zenyatta would greatly assist with the coming problems that would plague the organization.  
He heard the chiming of Zenyatta's orbs before glancing back to see Zenyatta floating behind him. Only he had a small child resting in his lap, holding one of the orbs in her tiny hands.  
"June?!" Genji gasped before turning towards Zenyatta, "Master, I apologize if she is bothering you."  
"Nonsense, she is doing me no harm and seems quite happy. I dare not move her." the Omnic replied. Genji on the other hand tilted his head as he watched June coo contently while she held the orb. Before looking up to Zenyatta, "How did she even get there?"  
"Oh, it was rather simple."  
  


As it had looked like it might rain, Zenyatta decided to try to meditate until it let up. It was as he was did he hear a commotion. He'd chosen to mediate in the dining area, but had assumed that perhaps it wouldn't be as busy in the downtime between lunch and dinner.  
He was wrong as Hana Song paced into the kitchen with a small child with dark skin toddling after her. This perked his interest. Hana did not seem to be the age to have a child, though he could be wrong.  
The child vanished behind the counter but he could still hear her babbling up at Hana. "Righto Juno, I'll get you a snack, okay?" Hana told her, "Go on out there and I'll bring you your snack in a bit.

The child returned into sight, wearing a purple dress and her hair pulled into messy little pigtails. When she did, this was when she first noticed Zenyatta and toddled over to him. He spied a small seahorse plushie tucked under her arm.  
She seemed curious towards the Omnic, tilting her head as she watched him. He remaining motionless while the orbs chimed lightly as they hovered around him like a veil. When she reached a hand out and tapped at an orb. It bobbed at her touch, which seemed to make her happy.  
"What are you doing little one?" he asked, this spooked her as she looked around for the source of the voice before looking back towards Zenyatta. Who was waving a hand at her.  
She tilted her head aside before climbing up into Zenyatta's lap to poke at his faceplate. After doing some prodding, she settled back into his lap and seemed fairly content.  
Refusing to budge even when Hana brought her a snack. She ended up munching on the snack of apple slices whilst in Zenyatta's lap.  
  


"And that's the story, she's been here ever since." Zenyatta finished.  
Genji groaned. "June, its time to leave my Master alone." he said as he reached for the toddler. Who pulled away from him, whining loudly in her displeasure.  
McCree had found the pair before spotting her. "June, there ya' are! I was wonderin' where you wandered off to. Come on now--" He said as he reached for her, only for her to pull back with a louder displeased whine.  
This making McCree have to pause to scratch at his head. "Da--rn, she's never had much contact with Omnics so of course she'd be curious, but this ain't like her."  
"There isn't any problem from my standpoint." Zenyatta spoke up.  
"Well, it ain't like that, Zen. June here's just a lil tot. She still needs to have diaper changes. Plus she was due for a bath after her snack that Hana got her."  
"Oh, my apologies." Zenyatta gasped.  
  
"Nah you're fine, not like ya' could've known. But we gotta get June back on track." McCree said as he stared down at the kid in question.

  
There had been the sounds of footsteps before they stopped in the doorway. When out of nowhere, June's eyes jerked up. She babbled excitedly. pointing at the doorway.  
What Genji and no one else besides June could see, were two small serpentine things floating in the air. Genji said nothing. June stumbled out of Zenyatta's lap before toddling after the things with curiosity.  
For anyone else, they'd only deem her excitement towards whoever the things were leading her towards. This being the waiting arms of Hanzo Shimada. McCree turned, tipping his hat up in disbelief. "Well da--rn, Hanzo. I knew June had taken to ya', but I never expected like this. You're a real natural."  
  
Hanzo said nothing while June was more preoccupied with babbling and waving behind Hanzo excitedly. Genji crossed his arms and was staring at his brother with the tilt of his head.  
McCree took June from the elder Shimada. "Alright little missy, time for your bath." he said as he walked off. Hanzo happened to catch sight of the girl, peering over his shoulder and waving at the dragons.

"So... June can see your dragons?" Genji asked, once McCree was out of sight.  
Hanzo didn't respond, only nodding his head.  
"When Jesse told me that June kept touching your tattoo, I had a feeling." Genji admitted.  
"She's sensitive to the spirits, nothing more." Hanzo replied.  
"Did you tell Jesse?"  
"No, I did not."  
Genji put his hand on his hip as he stared at his brother. "Hanzo."

Hanzo turned and left before Genji could say a word. Leading Genji to shake his head in disbelief. "Let your brother have his moment." Zenyatta spoke up, "Everyone has their own ways of coping, He will seek you out when he can."  
Genji sighed. "I know, Master. It doesn't mean I still don't worry for him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are with a brand new chapter and Zenyatta joins the cast.  
> June's a lil brat sometimes, she's at the terrible twos stage right now.


	6. Chapter 6

Genji was standing there waiting while the team was boarding a dropship to head off on some mission. He had just bid Zenyatta good luck while McCree was still spending time with his daughter.  
This was after all, going to be a long mission and McCree might not be back for at least a week at best. Maybe even two.  
Hanzo watched from the door of the ship as McCree kissed June's cheek before passing her off to Genji. "You be good fer Genji now, June. I'll come back don'tcha worry yerself none." He told the toddler, who was waving him good-bye. McCree looked to Genji with a pause, "You sure you'll be fine with her while I'm gone?"  
To which Genji scoffed, "Yes I'll be fine. She won't be that difficult to manage."  
"Ang offered to watch over her while I'm gone too, should ya' get busy at some point. See ya' in a week or so." McCree said, tipping his hat and boarding the ship.

Genji waved the ship off as it disappeared before bouncing the toddler in his arms. "Well, time to get some breakfast."

 

It'd been three days since then and Genji was at a loss. Because, somewhere in the past few hours; he'd managed to lose June. He was about to go to Athena for help when Hana peered her head over the back of the couch in the rec-room. "June's with Doctor Ziegler." she called to him.  
Genji took that to nod and leave the room, heading toward the medical bay.  
The door slid open with a soft hiss and Genji made his way inside. To his surprise, there was Angela sitting in her chair as she was working on some files one-handed. Because she was holding a sleeping June with her other arm, the little girl's head tucked into the crook of her neck.

As he stood there observing the sight, he took notice of a faint hum in the air. Angela was humming some kind of lullaby. He tilted his head to listen for a while.  
Until Angela shifted in her chair and noticed him that is. "Genji." she whispered, mainly out of respect to the sleeping child.  
He gave a silent greeting as he snuck to her side. "How long has she been asleep?" he asked.  
"For a bit. I didn't have much trouble with getting her to sleep." Angela spoke before she fell silent.  
This made Genji pause and tilt his head. "Angela?"  
"Do you think he'd be proud of Jesse?"  
"Who?" Genji asked.  
"Gabriel."  
"Oh..." Genji thought for a moment. "Definitely. During the time I was with Blackwatch, I could tell that Reyes had almost pride towards the person Jesse had become. To know Jesse would risk to much to raise an abandoned baby? I think Reyes would've definitely been proud of Jesse."  
This made Angela nod in approval.  
Genji stared down at her before huffing out a laugh. "You do it so well."  
"Hm?" Angela lifted her head to look at Genji.  
Genji motioned to June. "With children. You're almost a natural. I'm just surprised that you never had children of your own is all."  
Angela shrugged as best she could. "Never crossed my mind. I wanted to help the world. Seemed odd to put that all aside to just have children."  
Genji motioned his hands and Angela took that to mean that he wanted to hold June for a bit, carefully passing the child off to Genji. She stirred a bit, which made both freeze. But with the warmth from Genji's plates she drifted back to sleep as Genji rocked her.  
"You too." Angela spoke, which made Genji lift his head. "You do it so well too."  
Genji chuckled. "The Shambali Temple often helps tend to the children of an orphanage in a village near the path up the mountain. I've helped out here and there." he explained. "I'll take her to my room to get some sleep so you can work."  
"Genji... wait-" This made him stop as she continued, "You don't have to leave. I do enjoy your company."  
He paused before giving her a short nod and sitting down onto a nearby cot.

 

During which Angela came to the realization that Genji was due for a checkup so it led to an awkward silence between the pair. During which June had to be woken up so that Angela could take Genji's vitals.  
After Angela decided she had all she needed, she was about to turn back to her desk when there came a tug at her lab coat. She glanced to see June, tugging on her lab coat with one hand.  
Once the little girl had the Doctor's attention, she took hold of Angela's nearest hand and pulled on it. "June, I'm sorry but I need to get back to work." She tried to say when June pulled her hand a bit before grabbing one of Genji's hands and pressing the two together.

This made both tense, but neither pulled from the grasp as they looked at the little girl, who mind you looked honest to god pleased with herself.

Both remained silent until Genji finally asked, "June? Who told you that Angela and I were a couple?"  
"Dada!" June replied loudly. Before her eyes widened and she got all excited, pointing to Angela's shoulder. Where a small serpentine dragon, much like Hanzo's was lying, albeit this one was green.  
Angela looked to it before looking to Genji with a slight smile.

 

"How was June while I was gone anyways?" Asked McCree who was busy being hugged tightly by June.  
"Fine, she fell asleep on Angela once and tended to sleep on me the rest of the time." Genji said with a shrug of his shoulders.  
"Ah Genji, there you are." spoke up Zenyatta who floated up to the cyborg. "I'm sorry for being away for so long, do you have time to meditate with me?"  
"Apologies Master, but I have an outing planned for the evening and cannot meditate." This nearly made McCree's mouth drop open.  
"Well thank you for telling me. I hope you enjoy yourself, Genji." Zenyatta said cheerfully as he turned and floated away.

"I'm sorry, what was that about an outing?" McCree asked, side eyeing Genji.  
"Angela and I are going out to this Indian restaurant she wanted to try in Westside for some time now." He replied, looking away from McCree's cheeky little grin. Even his helmet casing could not hide how much steam his body was expelling.  
"So ya' got a date with Ang?"  
"I didn't say that."  
"Yeah sure, Genji. Friendly lil outing, definitely not a date with Angela Ziegler." McCree teased, "To be real fair though, bout time one of ya' jumped the gun on that."  
"Good-bye, Jesse." Genji interrupted as he turned and left.

McCree was chuckling while he bounced little June in his arms. "Guess Dad's helping everyone, huh, June?"  
June only giggled as her Dad's beard tickled at her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I come back to this once in a while when I get some ideas.  
> Come yell some more ideas at me on tumblr if you want the next chapter http://karmasvengence.tumblr.com/
> 
> Also Westside is a legit location in Gibraltar and its home to 98% of the Gibraltar population in our time alone, so imagine what it'd be like in the Overwatch time.


End file.
